Bree Tanner
Please ask the author of this article LadyMaryBryan before making any changes. Bree Tanner is a vampire created by Victoria for the sole purpose of distracting the Cullens and Uley pack so that she could avenge her deceased mate James by killing Bella Swan. She is one of the few surviving members of the Seattle Newborn Army. She is gifted with the supernatural power of Telekinesis. She was the main character of The Second Life of Bree Tanner: an Eclipse novella, a spin-off story that was told from her point of view. Biography Early Life On March 11, 1990, Bree was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to Erica and Donald Tanner but spent most of her life in Idaho. In 1994, her mother Erica disappeared and Bree believed that her mother had abandoned her to escape the abuse she endured at the hands of her husband. In truth, Bree's father had murdered her and buried his wife body in the Nevada desert, then packed up and moved to Idaho with his young daughter. For the next twelve years, she silently suffered abuse at the hand of her father. This caused her to isolated herself. A few weeks before her sixteenth birthday, she could no longer endure the abuse so she ran away to Seattle, WA. While life as a teenager runaway wasn't ideal, it was a better option than living with her father, who she feared was going to kill her. One night, Riley Biers found Bree and took her into a dark alley where Victoria was waiting and she turned her into a vampire. After being introduced to her violent chaotic cove mates, she did her best to avoid them by staying close to Fred, whose gift kept their coven mates at a distance especially after she got her arm ripped off by Jen at one time though she managed to get it back before she could burn it. Sometime after she escaped her father, her mother's remains were found and her father was arrested for the murder. He is currently on death row. The Second Life of Bree Tanner The Second Life of Bree Tanner New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn Physical Appearance Bree is described as a young girl of 16, when turned. She is said to be 5'3, athletic build with long dark waist-length hair. She possesses the bright red eyes indicative of a newborn vampire that were originally brown. Personality and Traits Despite being a newly turned vampire, Bree showcased a great maturity and she demonstrated a great deal of self-control by being able to resist the lure of human blood on multiple occasions. Bree has a love-hate relationship with being a vampire but she has grown use to it. While she loves being supernaturally strong and faster, the constant thirst and needing to feed on humans does bother her. Growing up with an abusive and neglectful father, Bree took up different hobbies to cope like sewing, crafts, music, reading, and photography. She was able to see through some of Riley's empty promises and was always careful not to draw unwanted attention to herself. Like others in the army, she was told that vampire could be killed by wooden stakes and the sun. At first, she believed them like the others until she discovered that they couldn't harm her. Although she was a member of Victoria's army, she had no real loyalty toward it but merely played along to ensure her own safety. Powers: Telekinesis Bree has the powerful ability to influence/manipulate/move things with her mind. She could throw someone away from her or stop them from moving. Over time, her power will evolve to giving her control over a body. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Seattle Newborn Army Category:The Second Life of Bree Tanner